THe Haunted House
by yugifrozenfan
Summary: It's the annual Halloween carnival in Arendelle. However, when Anna gets trapped in one of the attractions, will she be saved or will she be forced to spend Halloween in a house that's rumored to be haunted? Kai makes a cameo appearance


**AN: I'm back again with another Frozen story. This time, it's the annual Halloween story, this time, with Anna getting trapped in a Haunted House. Frozen isn't owned by me.**

"Hey, Elsa! Can we go check out the new Haunted House that opened up yesterday?" Anna asked her sister.

"No, Anna. As queen, I have to oversee preparations for the Halloween carnival", Elsa said. Anna then tried giving Elsa the famous puppy-dog look, knowing that if she gave that look, Elsa would cave in to anything Anna suggested but nope, even the puppy-dog look failed as the preparations were just too much to ignore. Anna would just have to see the haunted house herself.

"Elsa, I'm going out for a few minutes", Anna said.

"Fine, just make sure you're back before the carnival. As the princess, your presence is required", Elsa said, although little did she know, it would be more than a couple minutes. Meanwhile, we find Anna walking down the midway into the space where the carnival will be held, intent on checking out the haunted house. The house was a shack that was acquired by Elsa for the usage of the carnival and there were rumors that the shack was haunted to try and convince the queen not to buy the shack for the carnival but Elsa shot them down and bought the shack anyway and Anna said, it was indeed open but not for the public and of course, Anna and Elsa weren't the public. Elsa herself actually had just completed a walkthrough of the house to see if it was ready for the carnival and it was, but Anna wanted to see if the rumors were true anyway, if the house was truly haunted.

Approaching the enterance, Anna told the person running it that she was the local princess, the person let her go but just as she had set foot inside the house, the door suddenly slammed shut, trapping her inside. "Elsa, Kristoff, if this is your guys' idea of a joke on me, this isn't funny!" Anna shouted. It was dark inside the house as the staff Elsa had appointed hadn't finished setting it up yet. She needed to find the exit and get out quickly because, although she didn't want to admit it, it was creepy inside the house, particularly due to the darkness inside it. Anna grabbed a torch that was inside and began to navigate her way through the spooky house, jumping at every sound that was made, not sure if it was coming from the outside or the inside of the house. So she began Operation: Get Out of The House.

Meanwhile, Elsa was pacing around. The carnival was about to start and Anna still hadn't shown up yet. Where could she be? However, she recalled Anna's insistance on checking out the haunted house and was able to deduce that's probably where Anna ran off to. "Kai, cover for me", she said.

"Why?"

"I'm going to retrieve my sister", she said.

"Your Majesty, you haven't a clue where your sister is!"

"Actually, I do. This morning, she insisted that we check out the haunted house I had acquired for the carnival. I said no because I needed to finish overseeing preparations for tonight so she decided to check it out herself. She told me she was going out for a couple minutes and I said fine but make sure to be back in time for the carnival. She was really going to the house", Elsa said.

"Okay, go get your sister", Kai said. Elsa thanked him and ran to the house.

Meanwhile, Anna was still trying to navigate her way through, looking for the exit. She knew that most carnivals that involve haunted houses usually knock out an area for the exit. Only one problem: The staff hadn't finished putting the finishing touches on the exit yet so until they do, she was stuck in the house. She had roamed every inch, every nook and cranny of the house, trying to get out. Again, there were more sounds that she didn't know if they were coming from either the inside or the outside. Finally, she worked her way back to the door, whose handle was shaking. Someone was trying to get inside.

"Who's there?" Anna asked.

"Anna? It's me, Elsa!" Elsa said from the outside of the house. "How did you get inside?"

"I just walked in and the door slammed shut!"

"You must have hit something on the floor to make it do that! Try it again & the door might open!" Taking Elsa's advice, Anna used her foot to feel around, looking for the thing that she had used to close the door. Finally, she found it as the door swung open and there was Elsa, who rushed at Anna and hugged her. "You really scared me, Anna!" Elsa said.

"Sorry about that"

"Forgiven, now, let's start the carnival", Elsa said as she and Anna walked back to the courtyard, ready to open up the carnival and let the staff finish preparing the haunted house, which, when the carnival opened, was a huge hit. And for the sisters, it was the restart of an old Halloween tradition.

 **AN: That's It! That's It! There's my contribution to the Frozen Halloween 2015 fics. Also, my closing line is supposed to imply that before the film, The King & Queen hosted an annual Halloween carnival which they stopped after the accident that opened the film. R&R!**


End file.
